cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy
'''Jimmy '''is a supporting character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and in the cartoon series, Disney Adventures. He's a cyborg residing in Tomorrowland along with his younger brother, DJ. Background Jimmy was programmed to be the part-time owner of the Time Zone. He would often work along with his younger brother, DJ, who was programmed to be the cashier of the Time Zone. The two groundhogs would happily work together and they would occasionally swap each other's positions, just give each other a break from their jobs. When the Disney Kingdom was corrupted by the evil fire-breathing dragon, Tank, Jimmy was unaffected by the dragon's dark magic for some unknown reason. He thought that DJ wasn't affected by the dark magic but unbeknownst to Jimmy, was corrupted and begins to follow direct orders from Tank. Personality Jimmy is programmed to be a polite and welcoming person whether he's at work or not. He enjoys having fun while working at the same time. While DJ is just solely focused on his work, earning his money with no distraction, while Jimmy wants to work with music. Jimmy is always at the ready to help heroes when their need of support or answers. When he met Mark and the gang during Tank's reign, he politely greeted the gang and promised to help them, the best he can. Since it was never confirmed why, Jimmy wasn't corrupted along with the other robotic and cybernetic residents of Tomorrowland was probably due to the groundhog's kindness towards others and eternal loyalty to the royal family, the Disney cyborgs and all of the Disney characters that reside in the kingdom below him. Jimmy is shown to be insecure and was terrified when Tank arrived in the Disney Kingdom and threatened to destroy all of its residents. Jimmy never told anyone about it but he was petrified when a corrupted DJ bound and gagged and when he threatened to kill Mark and his friends with his laser gun. More of Jimmy's insecurities will be shown in the episodes of the cartoon series, but robots who have a high anxiety level is often referred as glitch in their programming. Physical appearance Jimmy is a slightly obese groundhog with brown fur and only wears a red tie. Appearances Disney Kingdom When the gang discovered that the small mechanical bomb was from Tomorrowland, Mark and the gang boarded the first sky tram to the futuristic city, not before making a quick stop at a clothing shop. Once arriving in Tomorrowland, the gang discover that the time bomb came from a shop known as the Time Zone. The gang enters the shop and meets Jimmy, the part-time owner of the shop. He politely greets the gang and offers to help them with their mission. He tells the gang that they can find more information about Tank in the basement. During the gang's absence, a corrupted DJ rises from the ground, bounds and gags DJ in a chair and awaits for the gang to come out, so he can terminate them. The gang encounters DJ and tries to escape him, not before he shoots down Simba and when Tinker Bell manages to escape and get help from one of her fairy friends. Meanwhile, Blaster and Juarez battle DJ until Tink and Vidia returned to the Time Zone. Vidia casts a sleeping spell on DJ. Jimmy is freed and taken back to the Disney Kingdom, to stay hidden until Tank is defeated. After Tank's death, the curse is lifted, freeing all of the robots from his binds, including DJ. Jimmy and DJ reconcile and resume their jobs at the Time Zone until they head back to the Disney Kingdom for Mark and Annabelle's wedding. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Jimmy returns in the film as a supporting character. He helps Mark with bonding Rock and Skippy with a game of laser tag. Afterwards, they're not seen again for the rest of the film. Disney Adventures Jimmy will return in the episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Rodents Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Animated characters Category:Forest animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Siblings Category:Wooten characters Category:Cyborgs Category:American characters Category:Singing characters